Street Fighter : A New Legacy
by Dragontwofast
Summary: The Dark Hado is the dark chi that brings a persons darkness demons out. Creating an unstoppable warrior able to destroy anyone and anything in their way.. There were only two people in the world that contains this destructive power. Until M. Bison's search for power led him to another. One who isn't prepared for the struggle that is about to happen. Now he must fight for Survival.
1. Ch 1 : New Day, Same Problems

Seven a.m. in the morning. Sun just peaked the horizon. Summer on the edge of being here and school a week from being over. Everything seems like it's going great. And it would be great if I didn't have to come to the dam police station.

I passed by the same crew as always. Rich, Flint, Lew, Jim, Karl, and Todd. I gave them all the usual 'Hi' or 'Hey' and they gave back a 'Sup Kevin' or 'how's it been' and the usual from Jim 'Oh boy. What's he done this time?' and my usual reply to him 'The usual.'

Ted open the door to the holding cells, but this time gave me the keys to the cell doors. "Hum, why are you giving me this?"

"You need to talk some sense into that brother of yours'." Ted explained.

"You don't think I've tried that?"

"Kevin…"

"Sheriff, I've tried countless times talking to him. Trying to slow down and everything, but it just won't wor…"

"He almost killed the guy last night."

"Sounds like every other night."

"No, Kevin. He went too far on this one. The guy is breathing through a tube. If I hadn't tasered him, who knows how far he would have gone."

Oh my god, Noah. What are you doing?

"Luckily, the other guy was drunk too so they both were charged with public intoxication and disturbing the peace. Only difference was one of them spent the night here and the other … spent it in the hospital." I can see on Ted's face that he hated giving this news as much as I hated getting it. "Look, I like you two. Your father would be proud of you two … maybe one more than the other." I couldn't help but smile a bit. "But I can't help him out much more. Next time this happens, it may be more than a few nights here." With that, he closed the door behind him.

With the slam of the door, I could hear Noah moan from the cell at the end of the hall. I walked down to the end of the hall of empty cells to see him laying down on the floor of the last one on the right with his feet towards the wall and head towards the cell bars. He had his black jacket over his face to block the sunlight that was slipping through the overlook windows from the other side.

I started kicking the cell bars with my steel toe shoe. "Ugh." He took off his jacket and squinted his eyes towards me. "Uh. Pick up time already?"

"I hate you. I really hate you."

"Nah. You don't hate me." He sat himself up with his back towards me. "Otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"Fine it's a love, hate relationship." I started kicking the bars again.

"Ahhh!" He cupped both his ears with his hands.

I stopped and let him get him up on the metal flat they call a bed here. "Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why did you get in a fight, _this time_?"

"Let's see ..." His mind must be shuffling through that thick skull of his. "I won the tournament last night. Forty Thousand dollars, Kevin. Forty Thousand!" He looked over to me for excitement but all he got was an annoyed teen. "Anyway. I won. Although the guy who lost was fierce. He was even fiercer seeing me getting it on with his girl at the club."

"Oh my god, I hate you." Those words couldn't come out of my mouth any faster. "I hate you. I hate you." I put my palm over my eyes. "Um … My head hurts."

"Don't talk to me about head pains. I got the worst hangover right now." I gave the bar one last big kick, which was load enough for him to fall back and cup his ears again.

"Noah, my god. Can you just stop?"

"Stop what, exactly?" He turned his head towards me.

"This. You need to stop doing this. Stop getting arrested. Stop the bar fights…. Maybe stop doing this fighting thing all together."

He smirked and got up and slowly walked to the bars blocking him from me. "Give up fighting?" He chuckled a bit. "Did you not hear me? Forty thousand dollars I got for that tournament."

"Yeah, and we lost Ten thousand of it."

"Why?"

"Because of your bail." My voice grew a bit louder. "Why do you keep doing this?" He just leaned against the bars and stared at me, as if he was examining me. "You almost kill the guy. Killed! And for what? Just because you wanted to fight. That's all you ever do."

"Well sorry for bringing in some cash for us?" He said with sarcasm. "The guy was being an ass hat anyway."

I look up towards the ceiling. "Please help me." I'm close to ripping my hair out. "What happens if you actually do something that you come back from?"

Noah leaned back, scratching his head and yawning. "What do you mean?"

"You almost killed that guy. If you did, then you would be in prison right now, and guess who can't live on his own yet? I can't loss you."

"You're not." Both of us fell silent. "But you can't stop me from fighting. I'm gonna fight."

"Why?"

"Because I can."

"You're going to kill someone one of these days, if you keeping going at it. Honestly, does that sound ok to you?" He just looked away without saying anything, pissed off. "Noah?" I kicked the bars again. It seems as if he can't even hear them now. "Well?" He said nothing. So I did nothing. I started to walk off towards the door.

"Kevin?" He said. I kept walking. "Kevin?!" He yelled down the hall. "KEVIN!" I slammed the door behind me. A lot of the officers looked to see a pissed off me. Something they don't usually see.

I got to the front desk and tossed the keys back to Ted. "Didn't go well?"

"Nope." I slammed through the front doors of the station and to my car.

I sat there for a minute. Don't break down. I thought that to myself as I kept pounding at the wheel. After a bit I just whipped my head back and stared at the people who walked by thinking I'm crazy. I don't blame them. My god, what am I going to do? I can't think. Not now at least as I can now see that I'm going to be late for school. I turned ignition on and drove off to school.

I pick up my tardy slip and got into the second half of first period. The day seemed to drag on. Grant it, everyday does but today more then ever. I wish it was because of the urge of summer like most. Although the feeling went away when Amy hugged me from behind during lunch and gave me a kiss.

"Hey there." She swept around the table and sat in front of me.

"Hey." My voice was a bit underwhelming and she knew why.

"Have a fight with Noah, again?" She tried to gain eye contact with me as my head was down towards the mash potatoes on my tray.

"Ugh." I put my fingers through my hair.

"You know he doesn't mean half the things he says."

"No, but he does mean the other half. You know that being drunk is like a truth serum. You just let it all out." I look to her to see the disappointed face that Amy always gives me. I moved the tray and placed my face flat down on the table.

"That's pretty gross to put your head that."

"Yep"

"Oh boy." Olivia slid her way next to Amy. "What's wrong this time?"

"The typical sibling rivalry." Amy informed.

I picked my head up and placed my chin on the table facing them. "Now when you say typical, what do you really mean?"

"What happen?" Olivia asked.

"He got arrested. Almost killed the guy. Had an argument about it. I don't know." I always have this feeling of guilt when this stuff happens. "Maybe I overreacted."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Olivia says with half a mouth full of her sandwich. My eyes narrowed towards her. She just shrugged in response.

Blake had walked up to the table and talked to Amy. "Amy, just wanted to let you know that Dad said he's not going to make it home this week."

"No. Why?" I didn't have to look at Amy to know how upset she was. Her voice said everything. It seems like her dads is always out of town off doing who knows what. I still haven't even met the guy.

"He just said that he got a new priority to handle at work."

"He always does, doesn't he? I really wanted Kevin to meet Dad."

Blake looked towards me and I gave a slight grin. Then with annoyed look on his face, turned back to Amy. "Anyways, he says he'll try to make it in next week."

"Alright." Amy's voice slowly went back to a joyful tone.

"Also, let's head out around 6 tonight to drop off mom at the airport."

"Ok. You're driving the way there and I'm driving the way back."

"Alright." He started to walk off towards his usual table. "I'll pick you up at the front. See ya, Olivia."

"Bye, Blake." She said back.

"Bye, Blake." I said. He just turns his head away. I lowered my voice. "Yeah, screw you too, buddy."

"Kevin!" Amy heard that?

"What?" I wiped up to normal seating position and lean towards her on the table. "I mean seriously. Why does he hate me? What the fluk did I do?" Mrs. Kelly has eagle ears.

"He's just over protective."

"Are you kidding? Do you not see the way he stares at me? He looks like he wants to pop my head like a pimple. Do you see those arms of his? He could and I think he will soon enough."

"His arms, uh? You been looking at those, uh?" Oliva smirked.

"No. No. Not like that."

"I'm just saying, you did always come off a little bit of a women."

"Hate … you."

Amy couldn't help but giggle before getting up. "Well, I have an essay do next class and I got a few correction to make." She walked around to wrap her arms over my shoulders one more time and gave me a kiss. "See you tomorrow."

"Not if Noah kills me tonight."

"Stop being so dramatic." She shook me back and forth. "It's not like you left him at the station." I let out a bit of a groan. "Oh. Well in that cause, it's been fun being your girlfriend." She gave me another kiss and began to walk out of the cafeteria. "See you next period, Olivia."

"See you, Amy." Olivia pushed her tray aside and pulled her binder out to do some math problems.

I looked around the cafe. Looks like he not here. "Where's Luke?"

"Skipped school."

"Why did he skip this time?"

"He didn't finish his project and said, and I quote 'I don't want to deal with that stupid -' …. ugh …. B 'again.'" I swear Mrs. Kelly is staring us down.

"Lord." My phone started vibrating. I look and see that it's Noah. "How is he out?" I said out loud. I answer. "Hello?'

"Hey. So what do you want to get tonight? We got a guest so it's got to be nice."

"Noah, how did you get out?"

"Our guest." He sound even smugger on the phone then usual.

"Who?" I thought about it a little. "Oh my god. I swear if you brought over that girl, I'm going to kill you."

"Nah. It's not her. Don't even know what the bitch looks like anymore."

"Nice." I just started rubbing my forehead.

"You know what, I'll chose this time. I'll see you later." Then the line ended.

I leaned back in my chair and start rubbing the back of my neck with one hand and dialed up the station on the other. "So he's out?" Olivia asks.

"Yep."

"Who let him out?"

"I'm about to find out."

"Hello. Warwood police department. Please state your emergency."

"Hi Kim."

"Oh hi, Kevin." Joy seems to come up in Kim's' voice when she has a call from me. "How are you?"

"I've been better."

"Oh, I know what this is about. I'll transfer you to Ted."

"Thank you, Kim."

Ted picked up. "Yelloh?"

"Ted, why did you let Noah out?"

"Well, when you left, he called in someone who came and got him out."

"Can you tell me who?" My head couldn't be throbbing as hard as it is now.

"Yeah. Give me a minute." I could hear the rustling of papers both from the phone and Olivia's binder. "Got the name right here. Oh!"

"Oh? O .. Oh, what?"

"The guy he called. He's an old friend of your dad's."

"Really?" I didn't know anyone of my parents' friends. "What's his name?"

"Ken Masters."

Ken Masters? "Who the hell is that?"


	2. Ch 2 : House Guest

Pulling into my driveway, I spotted a bright red, some new generation, convertible with the top off. It was nice. Like really nice. I'm not a car person, but there was no denying that beauty. Opening the car door to the warm air, I could hear Noah yell out from the house "Damn straight!" and then laughing. I open the door to see Noah sitting on the edge of the stove, downing a beer.

He looked over and saw me. "Ah, the man of the hour." Wow. He said that clear as day. Must be his first bottle.

I sighed. "Sup." I walked over and throw my bag on the dining room table. "So, where's the guest of honor?"

"Occupying the bathroom."

"Hum. So how come I didn't know about this friend of Dads'?" I sat on the kitchen counter table.

"You did know him…" He took a sip of his drink. "When you were two."

"Oh, well then."

I heard the door open down the corridor. Popping around the corner was who I believed to be Ken. He's about Noah's high, if not just a little bit taller. Wearing a white dress shirt and black suit pants, he must have come from a business meeting or something. He looked over and saw me. "Hey. You must be Kevin."

"Yep."

"You probably don't remember me. I'm an old friend of your dads." He put out his hand for a shake. "I'm Ken."

I put out my hand to shake his. "Nice to meet you… Again."

"Well." Noah passed by both of us. "While you two get along, I'll get started on the grill."

I turned towards him in shock. "You're _cooking?_"

He stood at the outside of the slider door. "Is that such a surprise?" I didn't answer. I just stared at him. He just smirked. "Whatever." For a second, I couldn't help but remember the way he used to be. It's like I had my old brother back for a second.

"So?" I turn to see the awkward house guest being awkward. "What's been happening man? Haven't seen you in a while. Wha… What do… what do you like to do?"

I couldn't help but laugh a small bit. "You are making this way more awkward then it needs to be, dude."

"Am I?" He started to rub the back of his head and started to laugh with me.

"You don't have to worry," I slid over to the table counter chair. "You can just talk to me like you already know me."

I could see that he started to relax. "Alright." He leaned his side against the sink. "Well then, how've ya been, Kevin?"

"I've been good." I looked over to see Noah lighting the grill. "Other times, been better."

He could see the annoyance in my voice. He opened up the fridge and grabbed a coke for him and me. "Here."

"No beer?" I asked.

"Nah. I gotta drive back to the hotel." He cracked his open. "Kevin, look. Brothers, their supposed to give you a tough time. They shape you up for the tougher times that will happen."

"Shaping me up?" I chuckled a bit. "You mean breaking me down."

"Oh, come on. He isn't be that bad."

"Well he wasn't. Not until it happen." Nice, Kevin. Way to let that out. I slid back in my chair and just stared out the window.

It was silent for a bit, till Ken broke the silence. "It hit you both hard. Didn't it?" I didn't reply. I just kept my eye at the window. "I'm sorry I wasn't at the funeral. I was busy at the time and..."

"It's fine. Noah wasn't there either." I turned towards him to see him turn towards me with a very disappointed face. I couldn't help but let out a really big sigh. "We both dealt with it in different ways. It was seven years ago. I'm back to the present. But him?" I turn towards to Noah almost burning his eyebrows off. "It seems like there are only one thing that seem to help him, and he usually ends up in Jail because of it."

"Oh come on." I turned back towards Ken. "He said he only been in the like twice."

Of course he did. "Are you serious? Today was his 12th time in there for the past year."

Ken was surprised hearing that. "Oh. How come he's not serving huge sentence right now, then?"

"Because our dad was a pretty well-known guy. Although, I think he used up his last ticket." I finished sipping the last of the coke before pushing to the side. "Ugh. I wish I could just punch the guy right now, who taught Noah how to fight!"

"You can try, but I'm a really hard guy to hit."

You got to be kidding me. I lean on my hand and cover my face. "Of course you're the guy. Why else would Noah call you?"

"Look. He was Seven and was a little bit of a hot head, so your dad thought it would be good for him to learn to let it out."

"You know what? I understand that. But why… Why did you teach him that fireball thing?"

"It's one of the techniques of the fighting style. One of the best skills for protection… and kicking ass. I can teach you some stuff, if you want."

"Yeah, no. Noah already _try _to teach me some of that crap before. All I got out of it was a lot of bruises. When Noah was showing me that 'Heyoaken' thing, he blow up the neighbor's car."

Ken turned towards the sink so he didn't spit the soda on the floor as he laughed. "What? No way." I could help but laugh a bit with him. It was a pretty funny thing.

As Ken was trying to bring back some air to his lungs, Noah walked in with a smile on a confused face. "What's going on here?"

Ken tuned towards Noah, leaning with one elbow on the sink. "You blow up..." He took in another breath. "Your neighbors car?"

"Yep." Noah chucked a bit as he told us that the food was about to be good.

The couple hours went by faster than I wanted it to. Ken was sharing some fantastic stories from his life like his training the many fights and situations he's been in. He talked a lot about his training in Japan and his friend, Ryu. Ken was one of the best dinner guest that anyone could have.

Noah stepped outside when the sky was full of bright orange clouds. He stepped near the edge of the landing in the backyard just in case he barfed.

Ken and I were just sitting at the dining room table. "Well, looks like he's gonna throw up."

Ken stood up to wash off his plate. "Well after that many bottles, I'm not surprised."

"Yep. So why were down in town?" I asked.

It took him a little to respond. "I'm here for business. I have a few people I have to talk to."

"Oh." For some reason, a thought came into my head. I knew that maybe Ken had a helpful answer. "Ken. When it comes to fighting..."

Ken noticed my hesitation. "What is it, Kevin?"

"Have you ever gone so far in a fight where… you may have almost killed someone?"

He didn't look over to me, but I could see that what I said was really bothering him. "Wh… Why would you ask that?"

"It's Noah. He..." I could hear that he wasn't scrubbing anymore. "The fight he got into last night, he almost killed the guy. I mean it's not the first time but…" Ken turned off the faucet and put his hands on the edge of the counter.

"No. No I haven't, Kevin. Although I know a few people."

"That sounds … nice."

It look like Ken was going to barf right there. "I… I got to make a call. Just give me a minute." He whipped out to the front porch faster than I could blink. Maybe I shouldn't have said that.

I sat there for a bit. I couldn't help but feel guilty for some reason. Hell, I don't even know why. Then I could hear the sound of Noah's fumbling footsteps. I walked out to the back porch to see Noah catching himself on from falling. "Ugh. Seems like I can't hold it down today." He said without even looking back at me.

I went over to the stove and shut it off. "You drank less the usual. At least you can speak normally."

I grab the trash and walked it over to the trash barrel next to fence. "You know I was supposed to be out of this place." Noah started off. "I was never supposed to stay here. I was going to be long gone." I did nothing but sigh. "But I'm stuck here."

"Sorry."

He walked of the deck stairs onto the grass. He let out a grunt. "No you're not."

"You're right." I turned my back towards him just as he pushed pass me.

"You're a little shit. You know that?" And here… we… go.

"Yes I know. You told me multiple times. You can stop now."

He turns to me. "See? Being a bitch like you always are. All the shit you do and you don't even show a hint a guilt?"

"What shit? Not letting you out of the cell when your being an idiot? Not going to those fights of yours? What the hell should I feel guilty for?"

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have to be stuck wasting my life."

Is he serious? "You … You want me to be sorry for surviving the accident?" He look at him. That wasn't what he meant. "No." My voice couldn't be any lighter. I walked over to him and trying pushing him as much as I could, which wasn't much. "Don't you bring this back. You hear me. It wasn't my fault and you know it."

"You just had to go runaway. Make them go and find you. Always like you to make a scene. It was all you and yet you were the one who came out of it. You should be dead, not them."

"Fuck you!" I swung my right arm and punched him in the face and immediately, with both his hands, he grabbed me by the collar of my over shirt and pulled me to a knee to the stomach. Oh god, it hurt. He didn't hold back. I was facing the ground as I was coming back to the ground after the strike. I then saw Noah take his right hand away. Got pulled back up to a punch to the face. I must have flown back at least a foot. I couldn't do anything but barley get on my knees and curl up holding my stomach. Something has to be broken. God, there has to be. I could barely stay up.

Noah then grabbed me again then swung me up against the bottom of the landing. "Come on, Kevin!" His eyes were full of rage. The worst I've seen. "Hit me again! Do it!" I just stared back at him, just as pissed. "Why don't you fight back?" I said nothing.

He then sent his arm back for another blow, but then Ken pop out of nowhere. He grabbed Noah by the jacket, turned his back to his back and threw him over his shoulder. I fell to my knees again. "What the hell are you doing?" Ken said to him.

"Oh look. Ken to the freaking rescue. Why am I surprise?" Noah tried getting up but stumbled and fell on his back.

Ken helped me up to my feet. "Are you all right, Kevin?" I didn't say anything. I don't think I could if I wanted too.

"Oh don't help him. Let be a real man and defend himself." Noah got back to his feet and started walking towards us.

Ken went towards him, grabbed him and pushed him against the tree. He started talking to him, but I just blurred it out. I just can't be here. Not anymore. I can't take much more of it. With every step hurting like hell, I ran up and jump over the fence. I jumped on my bike, since my car keys were in the house, and bolted out of the drive way and down the street.

Before I was far enough, I could hear Noah yelling. Always yelling the same thing. "That's right! Runaway! Runaway like you always do!"


	3. Ch 3 : The Confrontation

Before I reached the end of the drive way, Kevin was already out of sight. Boy, can he run. Great. Just great. First time I've checked up on Kyles' kids in a while and I let _this _happen. Don't hate me, buddy. Please don't.

As I stood there, rubbing the back of my neck, I could hear Noah arguing with someone. Really, Noah? Really? I walked back into the backyard just in time to see Noah chuck a bottle at an old women next door and smash it against her house.

"Shut up, Ms. Fleischer." Noah shouted that out for the world to hear.

"You little shit," Wow, didn't expect that. "I'm gonna call the cops!"

"No, no, no." I cut in. "You don't ne…"

"Go ahead, you crusty bitch!" Damn it, Noah.

"Twat licker!" She went inside and slammed the slide door shut.

"Thank you!" He turned around saw me. "Oh, look. Blondie's back. Where's what his face?" I walked over to him and punched him. He fell over easier then he usually would. "Well, that was a cheap shot." I just looked away. "Oh, what? Did I piss you off, too?"

I turned towards him. "What is wrong with?"

He slowly got up. "Let's be honest. There's a lot wrong with me and we both know it."

"Oh my god, what happen to you?"

"We both know what happen. Oh. By the way. Thanks for coming around after like 5 years. It really means a lot."

"Noah…"

"No, no. It's cool. Really. I knew there were only a few people I could rely on and you clearly weren't one of them. Neither was my dam uncle. As soon as I was old enough, he dumped me and my brother with the house and ran off. But hey. That's what family does. They're always leaving ya. Whether they want to or not." Somehow he was able to say all that without a breaking his fake smile.

God. He just had to play the guilt card. I hated it when he did it as a teen, I hate it when his does it now. "Noah … I'm sor…" Before I could get the word out, I got a strong punch from Noah. Didn't hold back a bit. I nearly fell back but I was able to find my footing. I turned back towards him to see his smile was gone. Just an angry face I haven't seen in a while. He then charged at me again. He throw two punches towards my head. I blocked the right punch and swayed the left one away, making him run pass me. "What are you doing?" I couldn't help but yell. He's really pushing a button today.

"Fight me."

"Noah. This is not the time or …"

"I said," He lunged towards me, moving his side towards me. "Fight me!" He throw forward-step side kick. I pushed the kick aside, face my back against his back and throw an elbow at his back. It made him go stumbling off a bit. Out of striking distance.

"You haven't grown up a bit, have you? You still act like a kid." He quickly spun up and came at me with a Tatsumaki. Still too early I see. I easily move to the side and waited for him to touch the ground. As soon as he did, I grabbed him and fell on my back and pushed him over me with my foot, throwing him. But that may have been a bad idea on my part as he got up faster than I did. I got up and turned into a kick to the left side of my ribs and a punch to the other. He grabbed me and pulled me into a knee. He went for another, but I was able to block it and strike. I hit him hard enough for him to let go. I quickly went behind him, grabbed his right arm and locked arm around his neck. "Noah. Stop this shit. NOW!" He elbowed me with his left arm and before I could even react, he struck me with a hard enough kick it push me back pretty far.

I looked up to see Noah in his fighting stance. "Looks like you're losing it, old man." Who is he calling old man? I'm only 36.

This needs to stop. He run towards me, foolishly leaving himself open. He throw his right fist forward. I leaned forward as I went below his attack. I then punched him in the stomach, then led my left hand and preformed a Shoryuken. I didn't want to do it, but I had to stop this. He laid on the ground. Still awake. Still angry. He turned towards his front and tried to get up, but stumbled back on one knee. "That's enough."

"Are you kidding? I'm just getting started." He tried getting up again but fell back on both knees. Holding his stomach.

"You're being an idiot. What is wrong with? Why the hell would you do that to your brother?"

"The little shit was asking for it."

"He's your brother. How long have you been doing this type of shit?"

He gave a faint smile. "Now you're interested in our life?"

I hate it when he does this shit. "I owe it to your dad to see you both through this."

"Hmm. You _owe_ it to _him_. That's all I was. An obligation." He slowly raised up, still holding back the pain in his stomach. "It was never for me. It was for him." An emptiness took hold in my stomach. "You never gave a shit about me. I was just some kid you felt like you had to take care of."

I could barely get the words out. "You know that isn't true."

"Don't you lie to me!" He yelled. "I … I didn't even go to my parents funeral. You know that? I waited at home. Waiting for you." I started to see that little boy again. "I waited outside, thinking that you would show up … that you would show up and take care of me." He gave out a painful chuckle. "I actually thought you gave a shit about me. I even thought you came here to help _me_, but no. You're still here for him."

It's hard to let the words come out. "Noah … I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I should have. But I'm here for both of you now."

"Now? Well I don't need you now. I don't need anyone. Not you. Not Kevin."

"But Kevin needs you."

"Screw him, and screw you too." He quickly thrust his hands together and throw a Hadouken at full speed. Faster than I've seen before.

I nearly broke through the fence of the old women next-door. I quickly got into a crouch defense position, expecting an attack. I saw that he was in the same spot, stretching both his arms back. What is he doing? Then I saw it. He was focusing his energy into both hands separately. Is he crazy? Without concentrating the energy in one place, it's unstable. It could kill him, or me. And he knows that. "Noah! Stop!"

It seem as if the wind was begin vacuumed into the blue Hadoukens in his hand. "Come on. Show me what you got!"

I really didn't want to do this. I sprinted forward, with my fist ready for the strike. He saw me coming and began to put his palms towards each other for the blast. Luckily I was fast enough. I let the energy release from my hand, and strike Noah with a flaming Shoryuken. I landed and saw that my strike had stopped him. He was unconscious.

Before I could check up on him, I was blinded by police lights and confronted with two cops with their guns pointed at me. "Get on the ground."

"Woe, woe, woe! There's just a misunderstanding right here."

"THEY SET MY TREE ON FIRE!"

I turned and looked up to a tree caught on fire, by the large imprint made by Noah's attack. I was then kicked behind the knees and was begging to get arrested.


End file.
